First Mate (Extended Edition)
by Weblow6
Summary: Ryan is carrying the baby, and a whole lot of problems. Frustration and love don't mix. What can become of the two's relationship at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**The author Iron Wolf 43 has all the credit for this work, and this is continuing one of the best books I've ever read. I would want it to end in a way everyone could enjoy.**

 **I'll try and act the same way he did when writing that story. I can't believe I'm doing this but, let's begin.**

Results

Ryan had began doing medical procedures with the following of the baby, although it has been a few months, her lump in her stomache had formed. Foxy's relationship hadn't changed with Ryan, they still are loyal.

"Foxy, did you pick up my prescription today from the pharmacy?"

"That was supposed to be scheduled for tomorrow I thought." Foxy questioned.

"No it was today I remember, could you get it for me?"

"Aye, for me lass, I'd be dammed not to..."

Before Foxy could leave, she grabbed his hand along with another paper.

"I'm so sorry but I forgot that I had another appointment today too." She said quickly.

"What was it for? I don't remember any follow-ups?"

"I asked the doctor to take a sample to see what the babies true identity was."

"Since the sperm tank inside me isn't actually made for me?" Foxy said pointing at the inside of his groin.

"No it isn't, Foxy, that's why we are going to see who it rightfully belongs to."

"I just a hope it isn't somebody as aweful as your rapist"

 _They got on the road continuing the conversation all the way to the clinic. Foxy waited outside the room as Ryan was tested on, and her match came through on the document._

Here you go Ms. Ryan, the sperm donaryou had was a mister, A. That's all I can legally tell you since he wanted to stay anonymous." The doctor stated.

 _Foxy's eyes widened and he pulled Ryan out of the clinic and got into the car._

"I know who it is, that man, he..." Foxy sputtered.

"Foxy... please don't say who I think your about to say, _please_!"

"Ryan lass... He is my maker, the murderer of those children..."

 _Ryan started to cry Foxy drove and patted her back, conforting all he could to her._

"What does that mean we could do? Have the murderers child?" Foxy sounded confused.

"I... Have to carry it... Until it's born, then it goes back to his father!" Ryan faltered out.

 _Foxy pulled in the drive-way and assisted Ryan to her room and she lay down for a nap. Foxy went into the living room to think._

How could this happen," he said to himself. "Last I remember, our maker got stuffed and shipped away..." he sighed. "This could mean we have to keep the child, the son of a killer..."

 _Foxy, swollen with rage, fell asleep on the couch, for her parents were away on a cruise somewhere, again. Who knew how long they'd be gone so Foxy and Ryan could've done whatever they wanted, yet this happened and now they are stuck in the middle of madness._

 **So this is a lot harder than I expected, but I will keep going, tell me what you think though and I'll go on that.**


	2. Suggestions?

**Hey guys I am currently fresh out of "dirty" ideas, and I'm willing to take anything for the next few chapters of the story. I don't care what it is just give me something to work with.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting, typing on phone is REALLY hard, and be really lazy as well makes a lot of difficulties. So like I said before, this is just my idea of the direction this story is going so don't judge me too harshly.**

 _Days passed and Ryan just felt worse and worse, not even letting Foxy into her room at certain points. He had been sleeping on the couch for days and finally made the decision to just leave her cool off for a while._

"This won't be... She can't be angry at me forever can she?"

 _He thought of the possibilities when he heard something coming from Alex's room. He went to go in to investigate, but his hand stopped right on the doorknob when he heard sighs and grunts from inside._

"What the fuck are they doing?"

 _He pushed his ear to the door_ _and heard Mangle and Alex on the bed together, making so many moaning noises._

"He lets him in but not me? What a bastard..."

 _Foxy made to leave and took a couple steps when he heard from the door "Here comes... Foxy". He hadn't known what this meant but Foxy ran down the hall and around the corner, for he was good at that of course, and hid. Foxy waited until they finished their conversation and saw Mangle exit the room and close the door._

 _Foxy snuck back behind the robot as it left and took the door handle and twisted it open and closed it faster._

"What the- get the fuck out of my room!" _Alex says as he barely had time to pull up his boxers._

"What's the problem lad, you seemed to enjoy it with ol Mangle." _Foxy says pointing to the mess of seed on the bed._

"It's none of your buisness what I do in my room..." _Alex said hesitating about pulling his clothes back on._ "What's up with Ryan?"

"I be giving her sone cooling off time, but I see you've only been warming up." _Foxy says walking from the door to the bed, passing Alex along the way and giving his rear a good smack._

"That isn't happening, sorry about you luck."

 _Foxy made a whimper of dissapointment as he almost got up to leave, but had Alex pin him back down on his bed._

"Oh no... you are staying just, I'm not taking it again." _Alex says as he rubs one hand down Foxy's chest and down to his twitching boxers which he removes from both people._

"Ah, I see where your going, now get on your knees."

 _Alex hesitantly got down inbetween Foxy at the end of his bed_. "I fucking hate robots..." _He said yaking a hold of Foxy's already hard shaft._

"There ya go *moans* Theres a good lad"

 _Alex then let go of the throbbing member and placed his mouth just over the tip and before he could change his mind, Foxy thrust hard into Alex's mouth, pushing himself all the way down his shaft._

 _The wolf pulled himself off the cock quickly and coughed "_ Not so fast, Jesus _."_

 _Foxy simply smirked as he thrusted again doing the same thing, but this time Alex had been prepared and took the whole thing, stroking his own leaking cock as well._

 _When Alex had stopped sucking once more, Foxy climbed up on top of the bed and layed down on his stomache, but brought his knees up so his ass was in the air._

"I gotta warn ye, nobody's never been in me backdoor before." _Foxy said while adjusting a pillow under his arms._

 _Alex followed him onto the bed and placed his firm hands to Foxy's waist and bumped his cock against his tailhole, making Foxy tense up._

 _He then proceeded in using his leaking tip as lube and rubbed it against the hole. Then without warning, he drove himself into Foxy so fast that the machine yelped in both pain and pleasure. Alex pushed all the way to the end of his cock and pulled out fast and slammed back in once more._

 _Foxy bit his lip and moaned loudly, taking a firm grasp of his cock and stroking it as he got pummled._

 _A shoot of precum told both of them that they were close and Alex slammed only harder and faster into the fox. Foxy as well pushing back onto the cock made the pleasure feel twice as good with the warm cock spreading him further._

 _Alex grabbed Foxy's waist fiercly and slammed hard into the machine as he held it far inside and popped into it. The seed filled his tunnels as more and more kept shooting out._

"Bloody hell! There's so much!" _Foxy yelled as his own cock burst out onto the bed and over his hands. Alex then pulled out of Foxy and wiped of his cock._

 _He noticed the robot still shooting all over his bed and sighed._ "Great now I gotta sleep on a cum bed." _Foxy then got up shakily and found his boxers and put them on over his dripping cock and hole._

"Now go back to Ryan, this was a one time thing and you were lucky you caught me at the right time. Tell anyone and your dead, got it?"

 _Foxy then walked out of the room, listening to Alex. Although the boy sounded disgusted, somehow he knew that he loved it._

 **So was this ok for a sex scene? If you liked it thanks a lot and thank you to the creator of the original series and thanks SO much for waiting. I should be able to start on the next chapter soon and I'm open to any pm for questions, suggestions, or anything else!**


End file.
